


[Podfic of] The Breath Before the Phrase

by nubianamy



Series: The Donutverse [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glee
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub, Donutverse, Drama, Falling In Love, Judaism, M/M, Multi, Music, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first segment includes chapters 1-3 of the Glee/Adam Lambert crossover fic The Breath Before the Phrase.</p><p>Puck's heart is broken and he knows exactly what he needs - he just never thought he'd find it in a coffeehouse in Santa Fe.  Puck/Adam Lambert.  Dom/sub, discipline.  Concurrent with Bending in the Archer's Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One (Chapters 1-3)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Breath Before the Phrase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292337) by [flinchflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower), [nubianamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy). 



> Musical tracks excerpted:  
> Freight Train by Elizabeth Cotton  
> Adam Lambert's acoustic version of Whadya Want from Me  
> Mood for A Day by Steve Howe  
> Master Plan by Adam Lambert  
> Going Down the Rabbit Hole by Adam Lambert  
> I've Been This Way Before by Neil Diamond, cover by John Atkinson  
> Glitter in the Air by Pink, cover by Ryan Clouse  
> Broken Open by Adam Lambert

Cover Art provided by nubianamy.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/wfrn/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+nubianamy%2B-%2BThe%2BBreath%2BBefore%2Bthe%2BPhrase.mp3) | **Size:** 94 MB | **Duration:** 102 min

  
---|---


	2. Part Two (Chapters 4-7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two includes chapters 4-7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music credits from this segment:  
> Pick U Up by Adam Lambert  
> the Sh'ma, by Hillel Ben Yochanan  
> On Children, by Sweet Honey and the Rock  
> the Mourner's Kaddish, by Rabbi Jamie Komgold and congregation  
> Fields by Adam Lambert  
> Hourglass by Adam Lambert  
> Aftermath by Adam Lambert, live in Club Nokia in LA  
> Someone to Watch Over Me, cover by Mike Szillagyi (with apologies for the sound quality, it was hard to find a version of the song in which a guy is singing about another guy)  
> Wonderful by Adam Lambert

Cover Art provided by nubianamy.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/rzxs/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+nubianamy%2B-%2BThe%2BBreath%2BBefore%2Bthe%2BPhrase%252C%2BPart%2BTwo.mp3) | **Size:** 82 MB | **Duration:** 88 min

  
---|---


End file.
